Trolls (Square Meal)
Trolls are the Main Characters in Square Meal, as well as enemies in Nitrome Must Die and as Bean People in Skywire 2 and Skywire V.I.P.. Appearance Trolls appear as a cube, or rectangular, with legs and horns, one on each side. The trolls have yellow eyes and a mouth with three yellow teeth sticking out of the top. They also have a tongue, but this is only seen when they try to eat a block. When eating an object their cheecks are puffed out. Their tongues have a round end on it, like a chamaleon's tongue. In the Games Square Meal 'Game Information' In Square Meal, there are two trolls. Player one recieves the green troll while Player two will recieve the Bluish-Turqouise one. Despite the fact that they have just legs and not arms, these Trolls make use of their tongues when it comes to defending them self. they simply must grab a box with their tongue, and spit it out. This ability will render their enemies unconcious for a short period of time, along with defeating another player (or the player) if it bounces back or comes into contact with a troll. Trolls will also be rendered unconcious if they come into contact with enemies. Along with blocks, they also must ingest food that is scattered around levels, and their, slightly smaller, enemies (this is needed to complete in oreder to complete a level, just eating the enemies). 'Description' Both characters became trapped in a dungeon for unknown reasons, and were not the only ones of there kind to become trapped, as many Trolls became trapped there. Throughout the Dungeon, Skeletons of Trolls are encountered as guards. It is not known how the ruler of the dungeon was somehow able to resurrect the Troll Skeletons. Due to the vast number, it proves that many Trolls were kept there for a long time, and probably died in their prison. There are also other enemies, including Mud Fountains, Shells, and Fish Men. These other enemies are also standing gaurd around the dungeon. Nitrome Must Die 'Appearance' Trolls appear in Nitrome Must Die as enemies, appearing in level sets 71-80 and 81-90. Trolls are seen from the side, and appear more bulkier and bigger than their Square Meal appearance. They also move much slower, slowly taking big steps when walking. 'Game Information' Trolls cannot eat blocks, and don't have any attack. They simply walk slowly in the direction in front of them, turning at walls. Trolls have a high amount of health, having some of the highest health in the entire game. Levels that contain trolls usually focus on just the Trolls, having a few pipes for Trolls to come out of. Green and Blue Trolls appear in the game, although Green Trolls appear more often, and oddly Blue trolls do not appear on some levels. Other Appearances Skin appearences * 100th Game * Factory * Party * Retro Cameos * Skywire 1, 2 & VIP - The Blue and Green Trolls appear as Passengers * Onekey - A Troll face appears etched in a stone * Frost Bite 2 - The Snowman appears as a crudely made Snowman * Super Treadmill - A Blue Troll appears as a Platform on Day 10 and 27 * Super Feed Me - A Troll action figure appears on a shelf in the underground segments of Plume Glitches Square Meal There is a glitch with the trolls. If they have eaten all enemies, and before they start jumping up and down they are hit by a hazard, the game will show the troll being stunned then the troll will get up and jump. Gallery Troll Tongue Front.png|The Green troll sticking out its tongue Troll Tongue Right.png|The Troll sticking out its tongue to the side File:Troll_in_skin.jpg|A troll in the Retro skin File:A_troll!1.png|A troll from the Factory skin File:Troll_s1.png|Green Troll's Mouth Indicator File:Troll_s2.png|Blue Troll's Mouth indicator troll full mouth.PNG|Troll with a full mouth in the Party skin. troll nmd.PNG|The troll stumbling in the NMD skin. Trivia *A possible reason for the slow movement of trolls in Nitrome Must Die is that if they moved faster they would likely deal lots of damage to the player, as they would be difficult to kill due to their high health. }} Category:Nitrome Must Die Category:Enemies Category:Square Meal Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Main characters